Wild Ones
Wild Ones 'is a song originally by ''Flo Rida & Sia. It was sung by Simon Click and Harmony Harpse in the fifth episode to the first season of Glee: The Unitards, When Alcohol Is Involved. Lyrics '''Harmony: Hey, I heard you were a wild one Ooh, if I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I wanna shut down the club With you Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones Ooh Simon: I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping Music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it, do'z it, do'z it I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right five Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jumping no doubts Surfing the crowd Ooh Said I gotta be the man When they heading my van, might check one too Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose, lose After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow Gotta break loose 'cause that's the motto Club shuts down, I heard you're super models Harmony: Hey, I heard you were a wild one Ooh, if I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones Ooh Simon: Party rocker, foot showstopper More shampoo Never one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can't see me with ten binoculars So cool No doubt by the end of the night Got the clothes coming off Till I make that move Someway, somehow, gotta raise the roof, roof All black shades when the sun come through Oh, it's on like everything goes Round up baby till the freaky show What happens to that body, it's a private show I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne My life, coming harder than we hit play Do you busy with the bail, were you insane Harmony: Hey, I heard you were a wild one Ooh, if I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones, wild ones, wild ones Ooh I am a wild one, break me in (Simon: yeah) Saddle me up and let's begin (Simon: yeah) I am a wild one, tame me now (Simon: yeah) Running with wolves And I'm on the prowl Simon: Show you another side of me A side you would never thought you would see Tell that body Gotta make sure do you have enough I can't lie, the wilds don't lie Harmony: Hey, I heard you were a wild one Ooh, if I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey, I heard you like the wild ones Ooh I am wild one, break me in Saddle me up and let's begin I am wild one, tame me now Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl... Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Simon Click